The invention relates to a process for the manufacture, and the resulting composition from this process, of a beverage for human consumption having beneficial effects to the human system, the process involving purification treatment steps for water, ozonation to increase the amount of dissolved oxygen in the water, and the addition of potassium gluconate.
It is known to researchers that exercise, stress, fatigue and other human conditions are characterized by depletion of oxygen within the bloodstream. Certain processes and compositions have been developed to produce means to rapidly replenish this oxygen, often centering on the production of a water-based beverage composition having a higher than normal content of dissolved or dispersed oxygen. For example, Fedotkin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,045 teaches an oxygenated cocktail created by introducing oxygen into a foam making material. Zelenak nee Zoltal et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,352 teaches an oxygenated restorative drink produced by infusing water with oxygen at low temperature and under pressure.
It has been found that particular process steps produce a beverage having improved properties, with the major emphasis being placed on the use of ozone at room temperature to produce high levels of dissolved oxygen in the water. These treatment steps, coupled with the addition of a source of potassium ions, produce a novel beverage having beneficial properties for human consumption related to countering the effects of oxygen depletion.